


Daddy's Home

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, blatant pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Tyki doesn't have a lot of complaints about his life, but his favorite time of day is when he gets home from work.For Poker Pair Week Day Five. Prompt used: Relaxation.





	Daddy's Home

Tyki closed the door, breathing relief. Finally. “Daddy’s home,” he spoke, and immediately the sound of someone running sounded through the house, coming straight for him. 

The man smiled, eyes full of affection when the auburn head appeared, his own face full of joy, not stopping until he ran into the older man, hugging him tightly. “Welcome back.” 

“I look forward to that greeting from the moment I leave.” He palmed the side of shorter male’s face. “My sweet boy.” 

“Can I take your coat? What can I make for dinner?” His gray eyes were wide and filled with eagerness. “Or… anything else I can do for you, Daddy?” Particularly stressful days would have him on his knees the minute the older man got back. 

“I can handle my coat. Dinner would be nice, make whatever you like, my sweet boy. You’ve been patiently waiting for me all day, haven’t you?” 

“Yeah. Lavi came by and brought strawberries, so I made cake!”

“It would be rude to enjoy it without inviting him over,” the older man replied as he was released, moving for his armchair. 

“Y-Yes, Sir.” 

“What was that?” Tyki asked, now finally sitting back in his favorite chair. 

“Replying.” 

“You hesitated. Come here.” 

Allen put down the phone, going over the stand in front of the darker-toned man. “Yes, Sir?” 

“Why did you hesitate?” 

“I was just… hoping it would be me and you tonight.” 

“Then it will be just the two of us tonight. We’ll save Lavi a piece.” 

“Yes.” His voice was calm, but his smile betrayed how much the sentiment delighted him. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

“Thank you, Allen,” the larger man smiled. Allen would switch between the two titles, but always used that one to show how happy he was. “Now go make dinner.” 

“Yes, Sir!” 

Allen was far from a five star chef, but whatever he made always tasted good. The gray-eyed man was a writer, worked from home, and spent most days in the vicinity of the place, and always seemed more than happy to cook. 

And after dinner… 

Allen brought the plates back into the kitchen to wash, and once he’d come back in, Tyki beckoned the auburn head to his lap, heat already in those gorgeous gray eyes while he complied, straddling the taller man’s lap in the armchair. “Daddy,” came the breathy tone in his ear, and it just drove him further, hands sliding into the younger man’s clothes to brush cool skin and elicit delicious moans. “Here? In your chair? It’ll get all messy.” 

“Fabric can be cleaned. Go get the lube and come right back.” 

“Yes, Sir,” was the purr in reply, and made his way to the bedroom, quickly coming back. Tyki took the bottle from him and gently turned him around, this time taking clothes with him. “Daddy really wants me today,” Allen noted, flushed and hard. 

“That’s every day,” he hissed back, sliding his slicked fingers inside the tight hole in front of himself. He braced his lover’s upper body with his other arm, already holding him close when the lithe form crumbled. “You’re always so good for me; how could I not?” 

“I-I’m not.” 

“Of course you are. Just look how good you are.” 

“I-I was bad… earlier.” 

“Oh? What did you do?” Tyki asked, slowing his ministrations so the other could talk. 

“I just… Last night was so good, and after you left for work I was so horny…” 

“Are you saying you got yourself off without me? That’s a big no-no, Allen.” 

“I know, I’m sorry, I just… wanted you so much, but you weren’t here, and…” 

“I am now,” the raven head reminded him in a hot tone. “Do you want me to take you like I did last night, over the side of the bed until you were screaming in pleasure?” 

“I don’t… deserve it…” 

“Go to the bedroom and position yourself like last time.” 

Shakily, the paler man unraveled himself from the grasp to do so, and his lover wasn’t far behind him. Watching him try to walk like this, overcome with desire and almost completely ready for himself…. Tyki licked his lips, anticipating. But when the other reached his destination, the taller man walked around him to kneel in front of that hot mouth on the mattress. 

“This is your punishment. I’ll take you again like last night, but you have to suck me off first.” It wasn’t something Allen was very good at, and usually took awhile to make his lover finish. “Make me come hard and I’ll take you till you pass out.” 

Allen groaned, half frustration, half anticipation, but swallowed the thick cock in front of him best he could, then shifted so he could stroke the remaining length. Those gray eyes stayed on the taller man, gauging his reactions. 

“Your mouth feels so good, my boy, but you’ll have to do better than that to make me come.” The auburn head sucked harder, moved more quickly, and that hand moved down to massage his sac. Tyki groaned, taking a mental picture of those determined gray eyes. Seeing him so certain while full of his own cock… “Stay like that,” he spoke, his own hand going into thick, sweaty strands. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth, and you better drink it all.” 

Allen moaned around him, and he started to move. It had been awhile since they’d done this, and the darker-toned man made sure to know his limits before going any faster. God, those lips were gorgeous, pick and swollen, and his lover just kept moaning more and more- he shot down the other’s throat long before he thought his would, Allen frantically trying to keep any from leaking out.

“A couple little drips, but much better than you normally do. I think can forgive that,” he decided, and as he moved to get behind his partner again, saw just how hard he was. “You’re about to come anyway, aren’t you? Will you come when I push myself inside you? That’d be quite the show, wouldn’t it?” 

Another moan, hips bucking. 

“Don’t you worry,” Tyki purred in his ear, flush against the shorter form. “I’ll make sure you come again.” He thrust inside the waiting hole fully, not giving the shuddering body time to recover before pulling back almost completely to sheathe himself inside again. Allen howled, and he did that twice more before the gray-eyed man came in torrents all over the side of the bed. 

“A-Again, please, Daddy.” 

Tyki was too happy oblige. He curled over the paler body, thrusting into him hard and fast and Allen was almost continuously crying out, drops of drool running down his jaw while tears of pleasure did the same from his gorgeous eyes. “You’re so beautiful,” Tyki breathed. “Let me see you come.” 

“Oh, yes, I’m close.” 

“Come, come Allen, let me see.” 

“Yes, yes, I-” His words were cut off with a sharp orgasm his partner continued to take him through, but was now barely hanging onto the side of the bed. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he needed a breather. Tyki withdrew. “No, wait, I can-” 

“You need a break. I already came once, I’m not going to risk hurting you just to get a second time. We’re gonna clean up, get some ice cream and watch TV.” Usually just mentioning the frozen treat was enough to distract him. 

“…Are you sure? You’re not mad?” 

“Of course not, my sweet boy,” the taller man replied, giving him a kiss. “It just means I get to wake you up in the best possible way tomorrow before work.” 

“That does sound good,” he admitted. 

“Good. Ice cream?” 

Allen grinned. “Ice cream.”


End file.
